marvelmultiversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Murdock (Earth-1820)
Matthew "Matt" Michael Murdock (1962 - 2004) was a blind lawyer who lived in Hell's Kitchen. He moonlighted as the vigilante the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen", stylized as the "Guardian Devil". A splintered faction of the Cabal referred to him as "Akuma". Matt was rechristened "Daredevil" by the Daily Bugle. He was the only child of Jack and Margaret Murdock. His mother had a severe case of postnatal depression which mixed with her and Jack's strong catholic beliefs, she came to believe that her son was the Antichrist. She sought therapeutical help at Jack's urging after attempting to "purify" Matt by setting him alight; she committed suicide after a month at the Midnight Psychiatric Hospital. As as a kid, Matt saved an elderly man by pushing him out of the way of a Roxxon Oil Company tanker. The truck spilled over and the chemicals it was carrying splashed onto Matt's face, blinding him. The last thing Matt saw before losing his sight was his father, who cradled him as he screamed in pain. The same substance that permanently blinded him also enhanced his remaining senses to a superhuman level; Matt began to perceive the world as if it were on fire. After his father was murdered seemingly by Olivier da Costa (then a low ranking enforcer for his father's empire) for refusing to fix a boxing match, Matt ended up in the care of Father Vergil Clement at the Saint Michael's Orphanage. There, Matt's religious beliefs were nurtured and he came to view all the traumatic incidents he had been through as part of God's plan for him. Honouring a promise he made to his father, Matt studied hard (although he boxed on the side in secret both as a tribute to his father and to provide an outlet for the "devil on his shoulder"). Matt attended Everett University where he met Franklin "Foggy" Nelson who he quickly became best friends with. The two shared a dorm room and studied law together. After graduating the two opened up a (now defunct) firm: Nelson and Murdock atop of a butcher's shop owned by Foggy's family. The firm's first client was Turk Barrett, who would go on to become a regular of theirs. Deciding to spare Kingpin after beating him into a bloody pulp, Matt left his former friend with a silver dollar, stating that he now had thirty-one pieces. Dying from his many wounds, Matt passed away at Karen's grave, comforted by Spider-Man. As he died, Matt seemed to miraculously regain his eyesight, as he glanced at the unmasked Spider-Man and remarked that he saw the spirit of Karen awaiting him. News of Matt's death reached Foggy in San Francisco, who decided to re-open Nelson and Murdock in his honor. Less than a week after his funeral Matt's grave was excavated by members of the Cabal and his body was retrieved for reasons unknown. Biography 60s 70s 80s Dismantling the da Costa's Investigating Roxxon The Cabal 90s Teaming up with Jessica Jones Return of Elektra 2000s Midnight Psychiatric Hospital Battle at the Docks Intervening years The Devil and the Spider Born Again Death Legacy Personality Matt had a dark, neigh-insatiable murderous urge inside him he referred to as his "inner devil" that he fed by beating up criminals and dishing out justice. Matt was a devout Catholic; despite all the trials and tribulations he went through, his faith never truly faltered, believing that God was testing him. He even came to believe that Spider-Man was a "guardian angel" sent down to keep him on track. Matt suffered from psychological issues, which exacerbated his fear of inheriting his mother's mental illnesses. Skillset Powers * Super senses ** Enhanced hearing - ** Enhanced smell - ** Enhanced taste - Matt jokingly referred to this power as his "refined palate". ** Enhanced touch - ** Enhanced balance - ** Thermoreception - ** Electroreception - Abilities * Master martial artist - * Master acrobat - * Stealth mastery - * Expert marksman - * Expert detective and interrogator - * Law education - * Multilingualism - In addition to English and Braille, Matt spoke Japanese. Weaknesses * Blindness - * Alcohol and drug dependency - Matt was an alcoholic who used beer to dull his super-senses and cope with his emotional turmoil. Years of vigilantism had taken its toll on Matt's body and he resorted to painkillers to cope. * Mental illness - * Sensory overload - Equipment * Billy club - Costumes * Vigilante attire - * Devil attire - Facilities Quotes Trivia Alternate Versions Category:Characters native to Earth-1820 Category:Deceased characters Category:Everett University (Earth-1820) employees and students Category:Members of the Cabal (Earth-1820) Category:Members of the Murdock Family (Earth-1820) Category:Members of Team Red (Earth-1820) Category:Midnight Psychiatric Hospital (Earth-1820) employees and patients Category:Nelson and Murdock employees (Earth-1820) Category:St. Michael's Church (Earth-1820) affiliates Category:Superhumans Category:Versions of Daredevil